


The End

by sassysmith19 (sassysas19119)



Series: Our Kind [5]
Category: Big Bang (Band), EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: A little bit of violence, Animals, Animals?, BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, EXO - Freeform, EXO-K, EXO-M - Freeform, Fighting, Gay, HunHan - Freeform, KaiSoo - Freeform, Kind of Wolfish, M/M, SHINee - Freeform, Seers, Spirit Animals, Spirits, TaoRis - Freeform, Tension, Tribe - Freeform, Violence, War, Wolves, XiuChen - Freeform, Zodiac, bigbang, ending, final, finale, idk - Freeform, kind of, our kind, our kind series, sulay - Freeform, we are one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6688393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassysas19119/pseuds/sassysmith19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had begun in the darkness, and now, it would come to claim them...once, and forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End

Chen had to force his eyes open, the bright sun making it difficult. It smelled like dust, and fire, and burning, and destruction, and _death_ , but he wasn’t sure why. They had won, hadn’t they? Seunghyun was dead, Chen remembered that much. The last thing he had seen before everything had gone black had been that _monster_ falling to the ground, by Baekhyun’s hand.

But there had been fighting, and shouting, and anger, and flashing Spirits, and the most important thing that Chen was just now realizing was that he had _needed_ Kyungsoo there, because they were deadly when they worked together.

Slowly, carefully, Chen hauled himself into a sitting position, a gentle groan tearing through his teeth. That hurt. He looked around, sharp flashes of pain racing up and down his spine as he turned. Around him, he could see his Tribemates, all laying on the ground. That was right. Right before he died, Seunghyun had released his Spirit in one loud and shocking and scary and _horrifying_ explosion.

Movement at the edge of the clearing grabbed Chen’s attention, and when he realized what was happening, he all but jumped to his feet, and walked quickly across the clearing, ignoring the pain in his body. Before the newcomers could process what was happening, Chen had thrown his arms around Kyungsoo’s shoulders, and crushed the other Hunter against his chest.

Over Kyungsoo’s shoulder, Chen saw Suho open his mouth to ask a question, but before he could, Chen answered him. “Ah, um. Seunghyun. He came back. It...it wasn’t good. But he’s dead now, thanks to Baekhyun.”

One of the newcomers - one that Chen didn’t know - was the next to speak, soft voice wavering slightly. “Are the others alright?”

Chen took a deep breath. “I don’t know. There were a lot of injuries during the battle, and you guys arrived before I could check.”

“And the ones who-”

“We had them moved to the cave before Seunghyun arrived.”

Lay’s accented voice snatched their attention from across the clearing. He walked slowly towards them, obviously favoring his left leg. “Suho.” The Alpha pulled the Seer into a gentle hug, and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “You’re alright?”

“Of course.”

They lapsed into a brief silence before one of the newcomers spoke - this one with a familiar face, though Chen couldn’t put a name to it. “Suho.” The Alpha turned to look at him. “A word. Alone.” Suho nodded, and released Lay, leaning down to whisper a few words in his ear before leading the newcomer away from the others.

“Luhan, which ones are these?” The soft-spoken newcomer looked at the Beta near him. One of his companions sighed in an exasperated way, drawing Luhan’s glare.

“Taemin, this is Lay, one of our Seers, and Chen, one of the Hunters.” Luhan turned to look at his Tribemates. “Lay, Chen, this is Taemin, the Seer. That buffoon is his obnoxious mate, Minho, and that’s Kibum. They’re both Hunters. The angry looking one is Jonghyun, the Beta, and the one who went to speak with Suho is Onew, their Alpha.”

Before anyone else could speak, Taemin voiced the concern that had been on everyone’s mind. “Perhaps we should tend to your Tribemates, Luhan?” The Beta nodded, and Taemin turned to his own Tribemates. “Kibum, Jonghyun, do whatever Lay tells you. Minho, make sure no others are coming to attack this Tribe - don’t argue with me, you didn’t have to come with us.” Minho sighed again, but turned his back on the others, and moved into the forest. “Chen, could you take me to your ill Tribemates?”

Chen exchanged a look with Luhan, who nodded, and then Chen looked back at Taemin. “This way.” He lead the Seer through the bodies on the ground - many of them not a part of Chen’s Tribe - and into a cave, where three others lay on the ground.

Taemin was silent for a split second before he spoke. “What is this?” Chen shrugged, but Taemin ignored the motion. “Lay mentioned you have another Seer. Where is he?”

“Out there.”

“Get him.”

Chen nodded, and slipped out of the cave, leaving Taemin alone for a brief minute. Thankfully, Lay had already checked on Chanyeol, and the taller Seer was already walking towards the cave. “What’s this new Seer’s name?”

“Taemin. He wants to talk to you.”

Chanyeol nodded, and slipped into the cave, Chen following behind him. Taemin didn’t turn, but he acknowledged their presence with the slightest tilt of his head. “How long have they been like this?”

“Two weeks, maybe?”

Taemin sighed, and crouched down beside Sehun. “When Suho said they were sick, I prayed that he didn’t mean sick like this.”

“So you’ve seen this before.”

“Yes.” Taemin took a deep breath, one hand coming up to brush hair off of Sehun’s face. “Yes, that is the case.” He turned to look at Chanyeol now, a sort of haunted look in his eyes. “What _exactly_ did you do to piss off Youngbae?”

***

_For the first time since Lay had allowed himself to be pulled into this Realm, it wasn’t dark. It was light, overwhelmingly so, and it was disorienting, because if this was another one of Youngbae’s tricks…_

_“Calm down, Lay. Your emotions make it harder to keep yourself grounded here.”_

_Taemin’s voice was what helped Lay_ think _. There was something special about Taemin, something that made Lay want to listen to everything he said, because he was just so_ intelligent _._

_The clarity that Taemin had brought him didn’t last long, because before they knew it, the bright light had dimmed, and Youngbae’s shadowy figure stood in front of them._

_Lay could_ feel _the poisonous effect of his Spirit pressing down on his own mind, trying to break through and take away his Sight like it had before. But this was different, this time the pressure was easier to bear._

_“Leave him alone, Youngbae. Your argument is not with him.”_

_There was that steady tone again, keeping Lay’s head on straight, and his mind on what was happening. Youngbae made a face, and Lay felt the Spirit retract, almost entirely, out of his head. He could still feel it, it was still there, but it wasn’t a pressure any more._

_“My argument is hardly with_ you _, Taemin.”_

 _“That may be true, but it is with my Alpha, and my Tribe.” Youngbae’s upper lip twitched in anger, but he didn’t get to speak before Taemin continued. “Why are you doing this to them? Suho and Kris and their Tribe have_ nothing _to do with what happened before. Why are they involved in this?”_

_“They got themselves involved.” Taemin raised an eyebrow. “If they hadn’t tried to kill-”_

_Lay growled, cutting him off. “We both know you were only working for those_ pigs _because you needed protection. They kidnapped_ my _best friend, and his mate, and we, unlike you, are very loyal to our Tribe.” He heard a muffled gasp from Taemin, but ignored it. “And I’ll remind you, it was_ Jiyong _who got involved with us, and_ Jiyong _who decided that you would attack us.”_

 _Before Lay could process what was happening, Youngbae had a hand fisted in Lay’s shirt, pulling their faces closer together, until they were nose to nose. “You_ dare _question_ my _loyalty to my Alpha, and my Tribe?”_

 _Lay growled again, his own hand grabbing Youngbae’s jaw. “We_ both _know that you were_ never _loyal to your Tribe! It was Jiyong, that whole time, it was_ always _Jiyong, even when he betrayed you!” Youngbae all but threw Lay. He hit the ground, but before Youngbae could say anything to him, Lay was on his feet._

 _Before Lay could attack, Taemin slid in between them, his own Spirit holding them both at bay. “Enough, the both of you.” He turned first to Lay. “Control yourself.” Then he looked at Youngbae. “He’s not wrong, Youngbae. You were blinded by Jiyong, everything you did was to try and please him. Even when you found out the truth, it was_ always _Jiyong.”_

 _“You want to talk to me about the truth, Taemin?” Youngbae’s voice was deadly quiet, and Lay could feel his Spirit now - it was some sort of snake, he could See that much now - coiling up, ready to strike. “Then let’s talk about how Onew tried to kill me. Let’s talk about how he tried to rip my Spirit away, under your guidance, even_ after _you both knew the_ truth _. Let’s talk about how the only person who trusted me, respected me, gave a_ damn _about me, was Jiyong, so of_ course _I was loyal to him.”_

_Taemin looked like he’d been punched in the stomach. After a long pause, he spoke, fighting hard to keep his voice from wavering. “People change.”_

_Youngbae scoffed. “Do they? Because you’re still here, you’re still trying to convince me that there’s something, even if I have proven, time and time again, that there is_ noth _-”_

 _“He’s your_ mate _, gods damn you, Youngbae, I know he is, I could See that much!” Taemin’s outburst startled Lay, but before could say anything, Taemin continued. “And don’t tell me there’s nothing, because I_ know _you felt something for him. I could_ hear _your heartbeat whenever you were around him, so don’t lie to me.” Taemin’s breathing was ragged now, and it came in heavy pants. “You could have had a_ life _, with him, with us, but you chose your leader - your psychopathic, murderous, leader, who never would have loved you even if he didn’t have a mate - over Onew.”_

 _Taemin only fell silent when Youngbae hit him. He didn’t move, other than his head snapping to the side, didn’t say anything more for a long time, just held Youngbae’s gaze. “Fine. You don’t believe me, Youngbae? Look me in the eyes, and tell me that you never felt_ anything _for Onew. Do that, and I’ll drop it.”_

 _Youngbae took a deep breath, keeping his silence for a long,_ long _moment before he spoke again. “You have no right.” Taemin opened his mouth to respond, but Youngbae cut him off. “You had absolutely no right to come here, to say these things to me, to get involved in this. My argument was never with you, and never will be.” A long silence followed, heavy with tension, as the three Seers held still. “You were right, my argument isn’t with Lay’s Tribe either. So I’ll let them go.” Taemin once again looked ready to respond, but he was silenced by Lay’s hand on his shoulder. “On one condition.”_

_Lay spoke for Taemin, not trusting the other Seer to say the right thing. “What would that be?”_

_Youngbae inhaled, long and slow. “Bring Onew here. Let me speak to him. Please.”_

_Taemin turned to look at Lay, and a silent conversation passed between them. Lay turned his gaze on Youngbae, before speaking, his voice wavering slightly. “Fine. Let my Tribemates go.”_

***

Kris had adamantly refused to let go of Tao after the Omega had woken up, his hand never once leaving his mate’s waist. Luhan was doing about the same thing, quite unwilling to release Sehun even at the latter’s request. Only Chen was able to, though he found himself leaning against his mate more often than not.

Lay had had a quick conversation with Taemin before coming to join the others, their voices soft enough that no one could make out words, but once they returned, it wasn’t hard to guess what they had been discussing.

Onew and Taemin had vanished into the forest not long ago, leaving a bitter looking Minho, a bored looking Kibum, and a blank-faced Jonghyun with the others. Only Baekhyun, with his gentle smile and stubborn demeanor, was able to get Jonghyun to speak, and once the Beta cracked, Kibum wasn’t far behind. Only Minho refused to speak, now, his glare pinned on the back of Suho’s head, where the Alpha sat in the shadows, speaking softly to Lay.

“So Onew really doesn’t have a mate?”

Jonghyun shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe he does, maybe he doesn’t. Maybe his mate just hasn’t come into his life yet.” The Beta shot a pointed look at Sehun and Luhan, before continuing. “Gods know I thought I didn’t have a mate for _years_ , before this moron quite literally fell into my life.” Kibum sniggered, his soft smile pressed into Jonghyun’s shoulder. Baekhyun opened his mouth to ask, but before he could voice any words, Jonghyun cut him off. “Minho and I were out on a routine hunting mission, when we heard a disturbance near the border. We went to check it out, and when we arrived at the source of the noise, _this one_ literally tripping over his feet, and crashed into me.”

Baekhyun laughed softly, gaze shifting from Jonghyun to Kibum and back. “And what about Taemin and Minho?”

Jonghyun glanced over his shoulder at the Hunter behind him, but before either of them could confer on the matter, Kibum was speaking. “Taemin and Onew were basically raised together, and Taemin was the first _real_ member of Onew’s Tribe. When Minho came along, Onew wanted to kill him, because Minho was being...well, let’s just say he was being _himself_ ,” Kibum motioned to the other Hunter, who growled at him. “And Onew didn’t approve. But Taemin stepped in, and that’s how we got landed with this one.” 

Chanyeol snickered, the noise growing louder when Minho growled again. Jonghyun turned around, and grinned at his Tribemate, who rolled his eyes and fell silent after a few moments of a silent battle between the pair.

It was then that Taemin and Onew returned, the Alpha pale, a light sheen of sweat on his face. Jonghyun and Baekhyun both opened their mouths to ask, but Taemin silenced them with a shake of his head. The Alpha sank to the ground beside Jonghyun, who raised an eyebrow. Onew shook his head this time. Minho visibly relaxed as Taemin settling himself in his mate’s lap, their fingers twining together.

It was Kris that spoke first. “You’re welcome to stay as long as you’d like.” 

Jonghyun spoke in Onew’s place. “We should go soon. Thank you for the offer, but we cannot leave our territory without its Tribe for too long.” He paused for a heartbeat, and then turned to Suho. “Speaking of territory, what do you all plan to do with Kris’ old land?”

Suho glanced at Kris, before speaking. “I have a friend who intends to move in. His Tribe has been wandering for years, searching for their own land, and I’d rather have them there than any hostiles.” 

Onew nodded. “Wise words, for a wise Alpha.”

Suho bowed his head in recognition of the praise. “What Kris said is true. You can stay here for as long as you want to.”

Before either Onew or Jonghyun could speak, Taemin did. “We’ll be leaving tomorrow. As quickly as possible.” The Seer and Onew shared a look, and the Alpha nodded slowly. “Thank you for your hospitality.”

Kris raised an eyebrow. “Thank _you_ for healing our Tribemates.”

***

_He was alone, eyes squeezed shut against the darkness._

 _Because it_ was _dark, and in that darkness, he could only find fear, fear of the unknown, fear of death, both his own, and that of those he loved. There was nothing left, no light left to cling to, no roots of hope to grasp at._

_His hands were clenched into fists at his sides as the noise in his head intensified, pounding out every note against his already aching body._

_They had endured so much, the twelve of them, in these past few moon-cycles, and they had so much more to endure. But this darkness seemed desperate to stamp out that future, the future that could ultimately lead to their happiness. He couldn’t clear the thoughts of fear and desperation and hopelessness and anger and fury and_ loss _that clouded his head._

_A sharp screech cut through it all, silencing the other sounds._

_Now it was quiet, everything had gone still, and silent, but now he was alone, with only his own thoughts to hear, and that,_ that _alone was ten times worse than what he had felt before. It was dangerous, listening too closely to one’s thoughts, he knew it, and he was afraid._

_He didn’t move, eyes still closed in agony as the pain washed over his body, razors slicing through skin._

_There was pain. That was all he could think of, the pain, as it coursed through his body, leaving nothing behind, nothing but his own raw soul, bared to the eyes of those who watched him. And he could feel their eyes, penetrating his body, searching the vastness of his soul._

_His knees buckled, and he found himself on the ground, curled in on himself, trying to block the pain._

_It was too much, too much for one person to bear, and yet he bore it, because if he didn’t, then_ they _would have to, and he wouldn’t allow that. Because this...this was his burden, his fault, his challenge,_ his _, and his alone._

_He opened his eyes, slowly, but found nothing, nothing but the darkness that he was trying to escape._

_But that was all he would ever find, in the end. They had been born of darkness, raised in darkness, so it was inevitable that_ darkness _was where they would find themselves once again, once everything had fallen away._

_It pressed in slowly, compressing him until he was nothing but his screams of pain._

~ _fin_ ~


End file.
